Yugito Nii
was a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the jinchūriki of the Two-Tails. Background Yugito was made the Two-Tails' jinchūriki at the age of two and, at the end of a detestable training that was imposed on her, she was able to control her transformation into her tailed beast at will.Third Databook, page 127 At some point in the anime, Yugito agreed for Nekobaa to obtain the paw print of the Two-Tails for the Paw Encyclopaedia. Appearance Yugito had long, straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Personality Yugito gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a proud, wise, and courageous kunoichi. Also, it is said that she was firm and thoughtful of her team-mates. Abilities Yugito was a highly-skilled and powerful kunoichi that even Killer B looked up to, despite her being younger than him.Naruto Second Artbook She was a decent strategist, as she managed to lead two Akatsuki members into a trap which sealed the room, effectively cutting off any escape routes. She could, for example, maker her finger and toe nails grow long and sharp and use them to clash with swords. Jinchūriki Transformations Yugito has the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense blue fire chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. While Yugito doesn't have control over the Two-Tails, she has complete control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that she would use. Hidan commented before the battle that it would be hard to defeat her with the aid of her tailed beast. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc She was first seen running through the sewers from some unknown people, who were later revealed to be Hidan and Kakuzu. When she entered a large room, where all the sewers seemed to meet, she finally stopped. After some bickering between the two Akatsuki members, she revealed that she had intentionally led them there, and activated an explosive tag on the tunnel behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Akatsuki, she fully transformed into the Two-Tails. However, after a battle that devastated the landspace, she was taken down by Hidan, and brought to the Akatsuki lair by Zetsu. The Two-Tails was extracted from her body, resulting in her death. Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yugito is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn breaks on the second day, it is revealed that Tobi had turned the revived jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Yugito is later seen traveling together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. When Naruto and Killer B finally come into contact with Tobi, Yugito - along with the other Jinchuuriki - are sent in to battle them. After the two are blinded by Fū's technique, Yugito attacks physically alongside Han. Yugito attacks Bee with both her fingernails and toenails extended into claws, clashing with his blade, before being pushed back. Then, alongside the other Jinchūriki, she unleashes the first tail of the Two-Tails. Legacy When Yugito was captured, Kumogakure tried desperately to save her. Rescue teams were sent to investigate Akatsuki lairs, but because there were so many places to look they wasted time, and were unable to get to her before her death. Because of these "mistakes", Kumogakure knew what not to do when Killer B was apparently captured.Naruto chapter 455, page 8 B's and Yugito's captures by Akatsuki eventually prompt the Fourth Raikage to convene a Kage Summit. Trivia * "Nii" means "second place" in Japanese. * In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. Due to this fact, Yugito might be somehow connected with one of the Raikage. * According to the third Naruto Databook: ** Yugito's hobby was playing the shamisen. ** Yugito's favourite foods were tekkadon and milk, while her least favourites were anything spicy. ** Yugito wished to fight any enemies of Kumogakure. ** Yugito has completed 1,025 official missions in total: 190 D-rank, 185 C-rank, 356 B-rank, 260 A-rank, 34 S-rank. ** Yugito's favourite phrase was . References